Naruto Shippuden: Road to SasuHina!
by PurplishBlue Heiress
Summary: (It's from the movie 'Road to Ninja' but I replaced Hinata in Sakura's place. I edited some plots in the story.) Hinata and Naruto goes to the other other world by Madara. They encountered their friends with their opposite personalities. Even Sasuke is in their village. But what happens when Hinata meets him? Summary Sucks! SasuHina.
1. Problems

Hey! I told you that I watched the Naruto movie called Road to Ninja right? Well... it was pretty good and Idea hit me to write it! Well... connection to SasuHina? Simple, instead of Sakura, what if Hinata's the one with Naruto when Madara performed the tsukuyomi? What if she's the daughter of a hero? What if Sakura was completely the opposite there? What if Sasuke liked the normal Hinata? Please enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto. Some plots are mine and the rest are from the movie.

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden: Road to SasuHina!**

**Chapter 1: Problems**

_**~ (PurplishBlue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

"Rasengan!"

*Boogsh!*

Yeah you knew it already, it's Naruto Uzumaki who launched to attack the Akatsuki... which are confirmed to be dead? The whole rookie 9 together with their respective teachers is fighting the Akatsuki. The plan was made by the genius Shikamaru but it was completely destroyed due to Naruto's enthusiasm.

"What the heck?!" -is all Shikamaru said the time Naruto performed his famous jutsu. The Akatsuki's attentions are caught by Naruto and suddenly emerge in front of him. "I never run away or hide. All of you come at me!" After that, Pein tried to hit him by slashing a kunai to him but the blond hero was fast and flipped to dodge the attack, causing him to swiftly fly in the air. "My name is-" -karma strikes. An Akatsuki kicked him down, causing him to fall down and bounce at the ground, resulting to a quick comfortable position.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja!" He finished while dodging the attacks of the enemies.

Sakura, who's currently watching her teamate fight the Akatsuki, slapped a hand over her forehead. "Seriously, what is he doing? He said he's a ninja but he doesn't know how to endure, seriously!" Sakura said in obvious disgust.

Naruto's continuously fighting the Akatsuki until bugs distracted him, causing him to panic and surprise due to Choji's hand swiftly held and pulled him away the enemies. "Stop causing trouble, please?" Choji said, letting Naruto stand by himself. Ino suddenly interrupted them and placed her hands in her waist, "You really are an Idiot." She snapped. Naruto frowned directly to Ino. "What did you say?!" He shouted, earning a 'hmph' to the blonde girl. A *munch* of chip interrupted them, which means Choji ate again. The chubby boy stood up. "Although I'm still hungry, I'll begin." Choji performed hand seals. "Multi-sized jutsu!" Choji's body expanded 3x or more of his size, rolling towards the enemies afterwards.

Shino on the other hand, is busy commanding his bugs to distract Pein. "I'm not going to give you time to ready your jutsu, because you will be a greater problem if I did." after saying that, a twirling figure launched at Pein, who were Akamaru and Kiba. "What an awesome combination, ne?" Kiba said, earning a bark from his fellow comrade.

Hinata is fighting Konan with serious behavior. "Hinata, cheer up!" Naruto cheered. Hinata's face brightens hearing the words coming from him. "Okay, Naruto." She said while smiling, dodging an attack from Konan afterwards.

"Double dynamic entry!" Guy and Lee shouted, kicking the two Akatsuki. "I straggled last time, but I'm entirely different now! There is no way to defeat somebody who endeavors!" Lee exclaimed. "You said it, Lee. It's time to show them the power of youth!" Guy, on the other hand, exclaimed his famous dialog.

Hidan is continuously running until a group of kunais fled towards him, causing him to stop. "I'm not letting you out of my sight!" She yelled. "Of course." Hidan turned back to see Neji smirk and launch at him.

Naruto continuously leaped over the branches of tree, getting his attention the time he saw something. "That place is the cave where my dad and Ero-Sennin have trained." He said.

Sasori is completely trapped around some dogs, Where Sakura is currently watching. Naruto suddenly appeared beside her. "You waited- ouch!" A hard punch was felt up his head. "Don't be so casual." Sakura said after that.

The flying kunais towards them caught their attention. Kakashi suddenly appeared, "Earth release: Earth style wall!" He performed the indicated jutsu, protecting his students.

Sai sat and leaned his back on the wall, performing his jutsu by means of drawing. "Super Beast Imitating Drawing!" The beast goes out the paper, leaping over the wall to attack. The jutsu was useless for Deidara slashed is easily.

"Darn it! Then I will-" The boy's words were cut off when a hand held Naruto's ankle and pulled him, causing him to slump on the ground. "What is that?! Go away!" Seeing this, the boy panicked and yelled for help. "The hand is... The hand is!" Everybody except Sai watched the boy wriggle in fear. "It's the enemy's jutsu." Sai sliced off the hand, a white substance was seen.

The time the hand was sliced, all the enemies sunk down the ground, which means they escaped. "They've completely disappeared." Hinata said.

"Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru said, staring at the hand. "Well... this is kind of strange." Kakashi replied.

* * *

"You say that Akatsuki, who are for sure dead, have attacked? How on earth is that possible?" Tsunade said obvious confusion in her tone. "I have no Idea. They ran away without any counter attacks." Kakashi explained, his posture straight.

"I'm not sure whether it was just a threat or for some other purpose." Tsunade said. Her body was still in her same position. "Let's expand the guard and reinforce the town patrol." Shizune requested, which resulted to the Hokage's approval. "Okay. We still have that body part, right? Take a biopsy and compare it right now!" Tsunade commanded. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Shizune firmly said. After that, Tsunade frowned at the situation she just heard.

* * *

"We have decided to submit letters of recommendation to the Hokage to promote you guys to jounin-rank." Ino's father said. "Really? Then are we going to be jounin?" Ino said with utter disbelief together with excitement. "Yes, it was decided with unanimous approval. Isn't that right?" All the people in the area agreed.

"Ahh, excuse me. Is that-?"

"I'm a bit disappointed, Hinata." Naruto was cut off when a voice of a man interrupted. "I think if Neji wasn't there, you'll be nothing there." The man said again.

"F-father, please stop." Hinata said with a cracked voice. Embarrassment engulfed her. Hiashi frowned at her, "I should not be disappointed right? Since when you were younger, you were afraid of monsters under a bed. I'm thinking if it's still one of your fears." This made the whole crowd laugh. Hinata stares at the crowd around them. A blush was appearing on her cheeks. "Why are you saying it to everyone, Father?" She quietly said.

"I bet when you become a jounin, you'll run away the time you see boogie man." The whole crowd is now laughing. Hinata's eyes brimmed with tears as she started to run away from the area. "Rude daughter, leaving while I am talking to her." Hiashi frowned in disgust.

Naruto just stared at her with pity in his eyes.

* * *

"Father..."

"You're a disgrace of being a Hyuuga. How come you became a daughter of mine?" Hiashi frowned. Hinata stared at the ground, tears falling on it. Hiashi stared at his daughter in utter disgust. "You're such a weak, letting your emotions engulf your heart. Hn, pathetic." Hiashi retorted. More tears flows Hinata's porcelain cheeks as she faces her father seriously, but ended up looking almost... pathetic. "F-father, I'm sorry."

"You're dismissed. Do whatever you want. I just don't want to see your face tonight." After saying that, Hinata bowed and exited through the door. Hinata ran after closing the door to the entrance.

Hinata found herself crying while sitting in the swing, her cheeks were red and eyes were swollen. "Hinata-chan?" A familiar voice called her almost shocked her to see him. "Naruto-kun."

"Whoa, you seemed lonely." Naruto said in a friendly way. His voice soothing the girl. Hinata wiped her flushed cheeks, where tears were flowing. "Naruto-kun... I know it's bad to say this but I just want a family that will treat me well enough for me to be happy... But I think I have the opposite... Sometimes when I really got mad at them I wished that I don't have them instead. But I don't mean it... I loved them very much but can they just love me too?" Her cracked voice made the boy sigh in pity.

"Well you see... They're not that bad." Naruto said softly. "Actually, they loved you too! Just believe it and everything will be fine." This made the girl stop crying and admire the boy more. A smile formed her lips. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Glad I helped!" Naruto exclaimed.

A seal was seen in Naruto's ankle, making him surprised. "Long time no see, Uzumaki Naruto." Madara (It's actually tobi but it's on the movie though.) suddenly appeared not too far at them. Hinata suddenly stood up to accompany Naruto. "Madara!" Naruto ran to him with Rasengan in his hand. "Rasengan!" Instead of hitting Madara, He bumped hard to the fence, slumping on the ground afterwards.

"You still be the same."

"Don't underestimate him!" A soft voice was heard. Madara saw Hinata launch and tried to hit him in the air but the enemy dodged quickly, creating a medium sized crater.

"This village is in danger if you're here." Hinata said sternly. Naruto ran beside her and frowned at the enemy. "This is a bit off from my expectation, but it doesn't matter." Madara said. The two shinobi stared at the red bubble-like thing flying up until the moon was clearly seen. A different form of Sharingan was seen and after that, a blinding light occurred.

Hinata and Naruto covered their eyes. "What have you done?" The light stayed in few minutes then it suddenly disappeared, bringing the situation back to normal.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**

_Thank you for reading! Please Review!_


	2. Opposite

Hi! I'm here again! This is the continuation of the story! I hope you liked it. By the way, Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated it. Oh, this will now enter Sasuke! So don't worry! Because he will now be here in this chapter! Support me to continue okay?

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto. Some plots are mine and the rest are from the movie.

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden: Road to SasuHina!**

**Chapter 2: Opposite**

_**~ (PurplishBlue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

"What the heck was that?" They scanned the surroundings but there's no Madara. "Madara, that bastard. Where did he go?" Naruto frowned seeing that the enemy had escaped. Hinata's stern face turned to Naruto. "Maybe he's just hiding somewhere nearby. Naruto-kun, let's hurry and tell everyone." They ran outside the park and saw Hinata's teammates walking. The dog boy noticed the two Shinobi and turned his head to them. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Kiba lazily said.

"Great we met!"

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! It's good to see you."

"Madara appeared!"

The two boys stared at each other for a moment then gave the two shinobi a confused look. Naruto blinked at them in confusion. "Hey, didn't you hear what we just said?" He raised a brow at them.

Kiba blinked twice. "Of course we did. By the way, what is this Madara that you're talking about? Something to eat?" Kiba lazily said.

Naruto burst in irritation as he glared at the two shinobi. "This isn't the right time to make stupid jokes!" Naruto shouted out loud. Hinata held his arm, calming him down. "N-Naruto-kun, please be quiet."

Kiba turned to his teammate. "Oi, Hinata. You're- AHHHHH!" Hinata and Naruto's eyes widened at the scene they saw. Akamaru bit Kiba on the butt that made the boy scream. "Akamaru..." Hinata whispered in disbelief.

"You moron, Akamaru! Do you wanna die?! Why do you bite me all the time?!" Akamaru growled in madness. Kiba glared at his dog. "What did you say, you moron?! I'd rather not to see your ugly face too!" Akamaru growled once again and leaped over Kiba and ran away. Naruto watched the disappearing figure of the dog. "Did you... have some trouble with Akamaru?" Naruto said.

Kiba stood up properly, sweeping away the dirt he obtained after that. "What do you mean trouble? This always happen!" He suddenly acts like a cat. "Seriously, I wanted to be born as a cat shaman." Kiba softly said while eyes were shining.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "A cat?" She whispered.

"Because Kiba is a cat shaman to the bone." Shino replied.

Kiba stopped and turned to his girl teammate. "By the way, Hinata. You seemed out of your fashion? I didn't know you wear like that?" Kiba said. Hinata raised her brow as she scratched her head. Confusion obviously eating her brain."U-um... This is my usual clothes." Hinata softly said that made the two boys' eyes widened. "Whoa, you speak too soft!" Kiba turned to Naruto, and then turned to Hinata once again. A conclusion struck him and He suddenly grinned slyly. "Oh, I see your point. Nice plan, Hinata. Good luck to Menma." Once they said that, they left the two shinobi dumbfounded.

Hinata raised a brow, "Menma?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "You mean the boiled and dried bamboo shoots for ramen? That's awful you know!" After that, they started to walk.

They found themselves in the lively streets of Konoha. Hinata was flushed at the point that she was gonna faint. Of course, she's with Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, heard a familiar voice. "Hey Choji. Let's go eat some beef, beef!" -clear. It's Shikamaru.

"At the barbecue, they'll let us eat as much as we can if we pay them only 1500 won. If the three of us go and do Dutch pay, then... um... so..." Shikamaru gestured his fingers, the way people counting using it.

Choji glared at the boy. "It's 500 won. Anyways, I don't really want to do it that way. I only eat tiny bird-like amounts. It's a waste." Choji snapped.

Shikamaru pouted as he insisted the boy. "What are you talking about? Even if we could only eat 5 servings, it's still a great deal!"

"Am I a pig? How would I eat 5 servings?"

Ino interrupted and waved her hands, sign that she doesn't want fights. "Hey guys, really? You two get a hold of yourselves. We're mature now. We shouldn't fight." Ino pushed them away from each other and smiled warmly to them. Naruto on the other hand, face wants to puke due to Ino's sudden change of personality. "Did you just see that? Why is she being so shy?" Hinata blinked in surprise and nodded.

Ino noticed Naruto and Hinata. She smiled warmly at them. "Oh, Hinata, Menma! Well, well, if you guys are free, you wanna join us?" Ino said while running towards them. Pure innocence was seen in her face. "I have goosebumps." Naruto frowned.

Ino suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. "Let's go, huh? It will be more tasteful if we all go together." Hinata blinked at Ino's sudden change of behavior. "Naruto-kun, ever since Madara disappeared, our friends' behaviors become strange." Hinata whispered. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Come with us, hmm?" Ino said with a cute voice. Naruto scratched his head, raising his eyebrow. "A well, guys. A while ago, Madara came up and disappeared." Naruto suddenly spoke.

Choji and Shikamaru take a few steps to get near and talk to them either. "Hmm? What? What is Madara?" Ino innocently said. Shikamaru turned to the blonde, grinning at the idea he got the time he heard 'Madara'. "You know the cool sea guy!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"That's madoross, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said in an awkward tone. "You guys really don't know?" Naruto said in confusion.

Ino raises a brow at them, turning her head from Shikamaru. "Did something happen? Both of you guys are somewhat weird." Ino said softly.

"We were always like this. The ones who are weird are-!" Naruto was cut off by Hinata the time she held his arm. Naruto calmed down and sighed. "Hmm..." The trio said.

"Hinata, since you're the daughter of a hero who saved our town, you should do well." Hinata bowed in agreement. Hinata's head jolted up when her brain had processed the words. "The daughter of a hero?" She softly said despite the sudden shock in her face.

"Look." Choji commanded. The two of them turned back to see Hiashi's face in the Hokage mountain. "Oh, that's my father!" Hinata's eyes were wide while her mouth gaped. She stared at it in disbelief. "How is that possible?" Naruto's eyes were wide too.

They stared at it for a moment until they heard a familiar voice that made the two shinobi's heart stop... or rather only Naruto. "You guys, where are you staring at?" The two shinobi jumped in surprise and slowly turned back to see... Sasuke.

Hinata only blinked in surprise. "Uchiha... Sasuke?" She whispered.

"How can you be here?" Naruto's eyes were 10 times wider than before. Sasuke walks toward them and gave them a smile. "Are there any problems?" Sasuke said warmly.

Naruto froze in his position while Hinata just stared. "W-well... Not really. Though..." Naruto stammered.

"Oh really? You look as if you've seen a ghost. Hinata, Menma." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What? You called me Menma?" Naruto pointed himself.

"Who else?" Sasuke raised a brow. Hinata stared at them for a moment and smiled. A smile that she always wear when she encounter people. "I'm grateful to see you doing nice, Sasuke-san." Hinata bowed in respect that made the black-haired boy's eyes widened. "Whoa, What have you eaten Hinata?" Shikamaru said in disbelief. Ino's mouth gaped and Choji blinked in surprise.

Hinata tilted her head in confusion, "Is something wrong?" The result of her innocence made Hinata look cuter, and Sasuke found it cute either, made him blush in her sudden tsundere. Clearing his throat, he looked away.

Ino smiled widely in her sudden change of behavior and held her hand tightly. "Hinata-chan, I'm glad you changed yourself." Ino shook it afterwards.

While the others talk to Hinata, Sasuke stared at the girl. From a badass turned into innocent? He rolled his eyes and sighed, 'She'll come back to her true self tomorrow.' He thought.

"Hey guys! Let's go to the bathhouse!" Tenten suddenly appeared. Ino and Hinata smiled and nodded. The others as well nodded in agreement. Hinata smiled warmly, "Let's invite everyone." She said innocently.

"It's a good idea, Hinata-chan!"

"I'm not going." Sasuke said sternly. Naruto rolled his eyes in disgust. "He's still act like before." Hinata turned to the black haired boy. "Why not?" She said softly.

Sasuke didn't speak. Hinata sighed and smiled warmly at him... forcefully. She knew that if Sasuke was going, Naruto will be happy. "Please, Sasuke-san?" She pleaded.

This made the boy frown in her smile. 'Darn it, she's being a tsundere!' he thought to himself. Sasuke sighed in defeat, "Fine." He whispered which made the girl smile in satisfaction.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata smiled warmly seeing her beloved cousin in front of the bathhouse. Tenten shouted in panic as she pulled Hinata as soon as she gets near Neji. Hinata pouted at Tenten, "Tenten-chan? What's the matter?" Hinata innocently spoke.

Tenten shook her head and glared at the long haired shinobi in front of them. "Don't do that again! I'll kick him if he touched our newly innocent girl!" Tenten pinched Hinata's cheeks. A shade of red was seen after that. "What?" Hinata tilted her head once again.

"Even though he's your cousin, don't get near that pervert." Tenten said firmly.

Hinata pouted at the sudden insult came from Tenten's mouth. "Nii-san's not a pervert." She said.

"Oh really?" Tenten pointed her cousin. Hinata turned back to see her cousin already peeping. His face full of... err- pervert thoughts. "Oh~ so beautiful!" Neji said. Hinata's eyes widened, face turning violet. Tenten smirked in satisfaction. "See?" Hinata only nodded in response.

"Hey, guys." A familiar voice once again appeared. Hinata and Naruto's eyes widened to see the pink haired kunoichi in front of them. "Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled warmly. Naruto's face brightens and smiled warmly at the girl. "S-Sakura-chan..." The pink haired girl's impassive face brightens and her lips turned into a wide smile the time she turned to Naruto. "Menma-kun." The girl approached and hugged Naruto, which made the boy blush. The girl smiled. You can see the shine in her eyes while she's looking at him. "I didn't know you're here, but I'm glad." She giggled.

Naruto's stomach exploded in happiness. It's his one of his dreams... To get noticed by Sakura. He grinned widely seeing the situation, "O-oh... Yeah!" then he smiled.

"Menma's really a lucky guy. You see? He can make Sakura smile wide! No one just can do that except him of course." Tenten smiled at the scene. Hinata just stared at them. Her bangs covering her eyes, casting shadows. She felt hurt seeing her love happy with Sakura. A sigh escaped her lips, audible enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura's eyes turned to Hinata. She smiled a little. "Hinata-chan." Hinata's eyes widened but smiled after that. "Hello, Sakura-chan." Sakura blinked in surprise, smiling in a friendly way.

Shikamaru suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Let's go now!" He shouted. And all the shinobis followed.

* * *

"Ahhhh. It feels so exciting even if I was the one who did it." Tenten spoke, almost like an old woman.

Almost.

Ino smiled at her in a friendly way. "Tenten, don't throw things like that, you might hurt yourself." Ino said with obvious advice.

Hinata smiled at Sakura, "Sakura-chan."

"Hmm?" Sakura said impassively. Hinata twirled her fingers and smiled shyly at the girl. "Umm... Do you love... N-Naruto-kun?" She said quietly but audible enough to be heard. Sakura raised a brow in confusion. "Naruto? Who's Naruto?" Hinata blinked twice, and then remembered the 'Menma thing'. "O-oh... I mean Menma-kun." She said softly.

Sakura's eyes widened as she walks near Hinata with a smile and a blush in her face. "U-um... Keep it a secret." The pink haired girl giggled quietly. "Yes."

Hinata's eyes widened. She felt her tears gonna flow later on. If it's true... does that mean Naruto and Sakura's gonna be together? Will she be left alone... again? She shook her head from her thoughts and smiled. "I-I see..." She said innocently. Sakura giggled in a girly way. "You made a promise. Secret okay?" She held up her pinky.

Hinata smiled faintly. "Okay." She entwined her pinky hesitantly. Her eyes widened as she sensed something different... This made Hinata alerted as she recognized the familiar sense... Oh... Hey, It's Neji! "Oh no, she saw me!" Neji exclaimed in panic. Hinata's eyes widened and suddenly shouted. "Nii-san is peeping!" Hinata exclaimed in horror. Tenten growled in disgust and stood up from her position. "I'm gonna kill that Neji!" she put her towel on while frowning.

*Boogsh!*

Ino panicked as she saw Lee in their dressing room. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ino's shout was heard.

Naruto turned his head to the sound he heard. "What happened?" Naruto's eyes became wide.

"Arrrgggghhhh..." Lee moaned in pain. Hinata's eyes were wide. "Lee-kun?" She whispered. Tenten growled in annoyance and held her teammate on his collar. "What the heck? You too, Lee?! I thought you were training but you just want to sneak a look at us!" Tenten growled.

"N-no way! I was on my way home after the training but I got trapped on something. It's an unexpected accident!" Sakura crossed her arms. Face still impassive. "Do you train on the top of the bathhouse?" She said coldly.

"I'll teach you a lesson first before Neji!" Tenten frowned in the situation. She's now carried away because of the events happened today.

"Hey, what happened?" Naruto suddenly emerge in the area. Ino hid behind Sakura and Hinata covered herself. "Lee was just sneaking a look at us!" Tenten shouted. Neji interrupted. "What?! That bastard!" Tenten glared at Neji and punched him directly in the face. "Look who's talking!" She shouted.

Lee took the opportunity to run away from them. Tenten's eyes widened. "He fled!" All of them ran outside. Leaving Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto. "What's happening?" Hinata raised his brow.

"It seems like our classmate's personalities turned to the complete opposite." Naruto whispered. Hinata turned to Sasuke who exactly glanced at her at the exact time before leaving the room. They quickly looked away and Hinata turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, even Sasuke-san?" She whispered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, he didn't change at all. He was being full of himself as usual." Hinata's eyes widened in the sudden conclusion that struck her. "Really? Then what if Lee-kun also didn't change? He's being falsely accused." Hinata said quietly.

"Hinata, let's go!"

"Yes-"

"Err... Wait." Naruto blushed a little looking at Hinata's figure. He held her in her shoulders and smiled awkwardly. "Get dressed first. Then follow me." Hinata slowly nodded. Naruto ran outside.

* * *

"Did you think you could escape from us without any jutsu?!" Sakura glared at Lee who's now sitting on the ground. "I'm very disappointed Lee." Neji crossed his arms in disappointment. A hand pulled him and glared at him. Mocha eyes staring with burning heat into Neji's milky white ones. "You were sneaking a look too, how could you say that?!" Tenten grumbled.

"It's a misunderstanding, everyone. I was training by jumping over the roofs and I got trapped on something." Lee gestured his hand to the hole in his shirt near his shoulders. "So that's why I fell into a girl's dressing room." A teary eyed Lee explained.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Tenten turned her head from Neji and glared with great amount of intensity at Lee. "Wait a second, Tenten!" Naruto suddenly emerged from the area, surprising Tenten. "Menma."

"You should calm down a little. He could be right." Hinata smiled warmly at Lee, offering her hand at him. Lee's eyes shined in joy and took her hand. "H-Hinata~" Lee said.

Tenten looked away but still glaring at the boy. "I'm pissed off. If it's true, you're going to pay for it!" Tenten growled in annoyance.

Hinata sighed at the situation but still protected Lee. "Please, stop it. Lee-kun's not that kind of person-" Hinata accidentally pulled the hole in Lee's shirt and started to tear it until they discovered something surprising that made the girl look dumbfounded.

Hinata and Sakura gasped in surprise while Naruto and the other stared at Lee in disgust and horror. "What the heck? Why are you wearing my underwear?! I'm pretty sure he stole it from the dressing room!" Tenten nervously said.

All of them turned dumbfounded while Tenten turned to Lee and glared with very big amount of intensity and madness. "Rock Lee... You..." Tenten growled in madness but she stopped when Hinata suddenly screamed.

"Lee-kun, you pervert!"

* * *

"This is driving me nuts! It feels like I'm going to become completely crazy!" Naruto scratched his head for all the thoughts and events he encountered today. "This isn't the sort of thing I know how to handle." He stared at the village and sighed. "Sasuke's in the village, my name is Menma. How on earth did this happen?" Dizziness hit him and he sighed in stress.

Hinata stared at him worriedly and sighed quietly. "At that moment... We might've been dragged into a different world because of Madara's jutsu. This is the only explanation I can make, Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly, sighing afterwards.

Naruto jolted his head to her with confused eyes. "What do you mean a different world? What kind of world is it?" He said with pure seriousness in his eyes. Hinata bowed his head, looking directly at the ground. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure, Naruto-kun. So far, we don't have enough information." Hinata replied. "Then we better get more information from now on." He said. Hinata smiled warmly at him, "Okay, Naruto-kun. Oh, I should call you Menma-kun since it's your name here." Hinata giggled hearing the name. Naruto's eyes widened while Hinata suddenly stood up. "What?! Then what should I do?" He shouted.

Hinata giggled once again and smiled at him afterwards. "You're name here is Menma-kun. So, you should try to get the information that we want. Right, Menma-kun?" Hinata giggled for the last time and left him.

Naruto sighed. "Even you, Hinata."

* * *

"Lalalalala~" Hinata is happily walking in Konoha streets. This day is quite a happy experience for she's with Naruto always. Although she doesn't want to admit it, she's quite thankful that she's with Naruto the time Madara cast the jutsu. You're wrong if you think she's happy that Madara cast the jutsu. Of course, Sakura's in the way. It should have been a good experience if Sakura sticks at Sasuke but that's not the point! She loves Menma in this world! How would she be happy if the case is something like that?

She entered a store for groceries. A woman greeted her warmly. "Oh, Hinata. Buying something to eat?" The woman asks in a friendly way, making Hinata smile warmly. "Yes." The woman suddenly grabbed a plastic and gave it to her. "Here you go. You can have it since your father saved our town." The woman smiled again.

Hinata's eyes widened but gladly accepted the goods. "Oh, you don't know how you made me happy." Her eyes shined in joy. She got food for free! The woman giggled at the scene she saw. "Oh dear, Hinata. You're such a good girl when it comes to us. I wish you treat the others like that." This made Hinata tilt her head. "Hmm?" She said, quite confused.

"You always get mad to everyone same as your age and treat them quite bad. I hope you treat them the way you treat us oldies and children." The woman giggled. "See you next time." She said.

Hinata gave her farewell to the woman and exited the door. Is she really that bad in this world? Is she really the complete opposite of Hinata living in this world? If so, then it's terrible. Her thoughts quickly faded when she bumped at someone. "Oh, sorry!" Hinata looked up to see she unexpected to see.

She saw Sasuke. His face is not cold, probably a quite surprised. He's drinking tomato juice and is holding a rose. Hinata's eyes widened and suddenly bowed to show her respect towards the boy. "O-oh, Sasuke-san! Please forgive me." She said quietly but audible enough.

Sasuke jumped a little in surprise as he shook his head seeing the situation. "Oh c'mon, don't be so formal! I'm also a human, not a God." He said, a little bit of surprise in his tone. Hinata's posture become straight and turned up to Sasuke who's also looking at her. She stared for a moment then smiled. "Oh... well then, Sasuke-san." She smiled at him.

Sasuke almost lost his hold in the juice in utter shock. He didn't know the Hyuuga Heiress is capable of being nice? He shook his head from his thoughts and nodded. "Okay." Hinata bowed once again and smiled warmly, "Farewell, Sasuke-san." She turned her heels and walked away.

Sasuke raised a brow and crossed his arms the time he finished the juice and throw it in the garbage can. "I think that girl is just fooling me." The Uchiha's lips formed into a thin line then sighed. "Let me test you, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata was now on her compound. She's completely alone in their house. Neji? Nah, he's living in other house. Maybe the other Hinata made that decision cause she know that her cousin can't do right things. She was about to enter the office when she suddenly stopped and stared at the door for a moment.

_Come in. Report quickly and don't disturb me._

Hinata smiled suddenly and leaped in joy. "I'm free." She giggled cutely as she launched on her bed and squeezed her pillow the time she opened the door in her room. She smiled at the ceiling while hugging her pillow tightly. "At least I'm free." After that, her eyes shut close.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

_Thank you for reading! Please Review!_


	3. Surprises

Hello Again! Little miss author is here again! How's the story? Is it good? Or fair? Or poor? Or what? Tell me! Tell me something I don't know! Hahaha BTW thanks for the reviews! I appreciated it so much! Please support me so I have the confidence to continue. Thank you again!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto. Some plots are mine and the rest are from the movie.

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden: Road to SasuHina!**

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

_**~ (PurplishBlue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

The sun has arrived. The face of Hiashi on the mountain had clearly seen. At the Hyuuga compound, Hinata had already awoken from her sleep and now getting dressed. Hinata noticed a cape that is familiar to her. "Hmm? This is..." Fourth Hokage is written on the cape. This made Hinata smile.

A knock was heard on Hinata's balcony door. She squint her eyes and figured who it was. Her eyes widened as she quickly dressed up. "Sasuke-san? Why would he...?" She shook her head and opened her door.

She opened to see Sasuke smiling warmly at her that made the girl uncomfortable. Of course, she knew Sasuke is a cold hearted boy. It's unusual to see him like that. "Good Morning, Hinata-chan~" He greeted joyfully which made the girl uncomfortable more. She blinked in surprise then smiled back. "Good Morning, Sasuke-san." She replied.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, and then grinned widely. "Sasuke-kun is better." He winked at her, which made the girl jump a little. Hinata scratched her head and tilted it. "Okay... Sasuke-kun?" She said hesitantly.

Sasuke smiled in a friendly way, looking deep in her eyes. "I was worried about you yesterday because you were a kind of quiet." He said softly, not a bit of coldness in his tone. Hinata blinked a few times and giggled... for no reason? "It's my nature." She said innocently that made the boy's face a quite pink. 'Darn it, I'm being affected by her change of persona.' he thought. Hinata stared at Sasuke for a few minutes, waiting for his turn to speak but nothing happened. Hinata sighed, "Um... What are you doing here anyway, Sasuke-kun?" She mumbled.

Sasuke woke up in his thoughts and showed her a rose. A heart melting smile was seen by Hinata... but it seems no effect on her. "Just tell me your troubles. Because I'm always on your side." Hinata was surprised to see the rose instead of his smile that is not common to people like him. Hinata smiled brightly and gladly took the flower almost making the boy froze because of her action. "It's beautiful, Sasuke-kun." She looked at him with eyes glimmering beautifully, a shade of pink in her face while smiling warmly. "Thank you. I love flowers." She said softly.

Sasuke's mouth gaped in surprise. 'What?! I though she HATES flowers!' poor Sasuke. If he just knows that it's not the Hinata he usually sees.

Hinata stared at the flower Sasuke gave her. "I've never seen a flower since yesterday." She giggled. Hinata turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Wanna go inside? I'll make tea." She gestured her hand for Sasuke to enter the room. Sasuke didn't hesitate and entered it.

He expected her room to look as if there's a tornado made its way here but he saw the opposite. The room is clean, not a bit of dust has seen. He turned to Hinata who's currently making tea.

Sasuke sat on the nearby chair and stared at the girl with obvious confusion in his thoughts. 'What is her purpose for doing this? Did she really want to change already?' Sasuke sighed and the dreams and wishes he always think about her suddenly appeared in his thoughts.

_Sasuke-kun~ Good Morning._

_Do you want to eat?_

_Please be careful, Sasuke-kun~_

_Take care!_

_I love you, Sasuke-kun~_

_Sasuke-kun~_

_Sasuke-kun~_

_Sasuke-kun~_

_Sasuke-kun~_

_Sasuke-kun~_

Sasuke's eyes glimmered. A blush of joy (Is that the proper words?) appeared in his cheeks. Lights and rays appeared around him. 'That does mean... God granted my wish? Ahhhhhhhhh~' He started daydreaming again.

If you don't know, Sasuke has a mild crush on RTN Hinata... But he doesn't know. He thought that the way he feel about Hinata is just a friendly love. But poor Sasuke, he doesn't know anything about it. He always wanted and prayed Hinata to be nice at him and be gentle. By looking at the situation he encountered, He thought God granted it.

Hinata turned around holding a tray with two cups and a teapot. Her eyes widened to see Sasuke... happy for no reason? She noticed all the weird things happened today. She admitted now that Sasuke's persona had really changed... a lot.

So... Naruto's wrong?

She shook her head. "U-um..." The Uchiha boy suddenly stopped and turned to the girl who's currently watching him with unrecognized expression. The Uchiha sat properly. "Oh... so it's done?" He said dumbly.

Hinata blinked a few times. She nodded slowly.

She placed the two cups on the table, pouring tea into it afterwards. Hinata started drinking her tea while Sasuke... drank it quickly. "Ahh~ Tea's always refreshing in the morning!" He folded his arms. Hands behind his head.

Hinata smiles at the words escaped from Sasuke's mouth. "Thank you." She whispered. Sasuke breathes a heavy sigh and grinned. "Hey, Hinata-chan." This made the girl turn her head to him once again. His grinning face turned serious. "What do you really want and you're being nice to everyone?" He blurted.

Hinata stared at the boy for a moment. A smile formed her lips after that. "Sasuke-kun, being a nice person is not wrong right?" She whispered.

"But-"

"Every person deserves a chance to change themselves for good. Being nice is common to people not because they want to show that they're superior, it's because you want to be it. Being nice to everyone is not gifted to all, but it's a choice if you want to." She explained. Sasuke stared at the girl in awe. Hinata smiled warmly at him, eyes full of innocence.

Sasuke only grinned, but confusion still inside his head. Hinata finished drinking her tea as she suddenly stood up and prepared the used things to get washed.

Sasuke stared at the girl. A sly smirk crossed his face. 'I'm still not satisfied.' He suddenly stood up, walking near Hinata who's washing the dishes. He held Hinata on her shoulder, which made the girl squeak in surprise. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, turning to him after she finished washing it.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned down to her, an inch distance between their faces. "I still don't know what your purpose is." He leaned closer, which made the girl's eyes wide. A soft hand stopped his face from moving. A furious blush was seen in her face. "U-um... N-Naruto- I mean M-Menma-kun is waiting for me. I-I should get going." She swiftly backed out, leaving Sasuke. "Strange..."

Hinata made her way to the leaving room. Her blush never leaving her face. "T-that was close..." She sighed in relief. A hand held her shoulder again. She panicked as she quickly turned to the person with obvious horror in her eyes. "Hey, it's just me!" He blurted in surprise.

Hinata eased her breath as she smiled faintly at him. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun... It's just-"

"C'mon, I just tested you." He said, comforting the girl. Hinata sighed in relief then jolted her head to him afterwards. "Tested?" She said in confusion.

Sasuke smiled the way he's smiling to his 'girls'. "I just wanted to see if you're really changed. Well, it's just proven 'cause you should have killed me if you really didn't change." He chuckled lightly.

Hinata sighed once again. "Then I should go to Menma-kun already. He's waiting for me though..." A smile formed her lips which made the boy's face suddenly fell. He just doesn't know he liked the girl! Nor the RTN ones. Sasuke shook his head as grinned. "I'll go with you! Menma's a friend of mine!" He folded his arms, hands behind his head.

Hinata cocked her head, but agreed.

* * *

"Menma-kun!" Her face brightens as she ran towards him. Sasuke was left with indescribable look in his face.

"Geez stop calling me that." He frowned at the word. Hinata smiled warmly at him. "I have to." She said, almost a whisper. Naruto pouted the sighed. "Sleeping out in the open inside of the village. It doesn't make sense." He said stress obviously heard in his tone.

Hinata stared at him with pity, "I see..." She mumbled then giggled.

Naruto suddenly stood up from the bench. "Hey, why are you being so calm?!" He exclaimed. Surprised that Hinata looked like she's not lonely. "Weren't you lonely by yourself?"

Hinata put a finger in her chin, gesturing that she's thinking. Then smiled at him warmly. "Um... not really. It's comfortable indeed." She said calmly.

Naruto burst in surprise. He can't believe that Hinata was comfortable while he's suffering. "You were comfortable?! What is wrong with everybody?!" He sat uncontrollably. Sure he's depressed.

Hinata sat down and smiled at him, "Naruto-kun, cheer up. Anyways, let's organize our information." She whispered, making the boy's face brighten. "Okay! 'cause I really can't take it anymore!" He shouted.

"It's early in the morning so shut up." Sasuke appeared in front of them. Face almost like the usual Sasuke in the real world.

"Eh?!" Naruto squeaked in surprise. Hinata blinked a few times then suddenly stood up, bowing a few times too. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you there." She said, completely regretting.

Sasuke cocked his head, and then grinned widely. "Ne, No problem. I knew you act like that when it comes to Menma." He said quietly. Well, that made him a bit jealous though.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he pointed a finger to him. "D-did you just- SMILE?!" He said in obvious surprise. Sasuke's face fell hearing his voice as he cocked his head. "Everyone knew it is usual." He said calmly.

Naruto stood up and glared at the boy. He said nothing then whispered in Hinata's ear. "Seriously, this world is weird." Hinata giggled as Sasuke pouted. "Hey, what did he said?!" He said childishly. Naruto acted in disgust seeing Sasuke did that. "Geez, goosebumps visited me." He shivered.

"Let's go, Hinata-chan." He mumbled. Hinata nodded in response. Sasuke suddenly held Hinata on her shoulder. "Hey, where are you going?" He said.

Naruto grunted as he crossed his arms. "Granny Tsunade." He muttered. Sasuke let go of Hinata. "For what?" He responded. Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's none of your business."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment then grinned. His arm suddenly wrapped around Hinata's shoulder. "I'll go with you then!" He shouted happily. Hinata squeaked as she blushed furiously, removing his arm around her shoulder and bowed. "W-we're sorry but it's private." She mumbled.

Sasuke pouted once again then shake his head. "Hey, I just wanna hang out with you guys!" He shouted. Too desperate to come with them.

Hinata sweat dropped at the scene then smiled faintly. "S-Sasuke-kun-"

"Fine." Naruto suddenly spoke. Hinata's eyes widened hearing this. "B-but-"

"He wouldn't know." He smiled at her which made the girl blush. "Okay."

Sasuke suddenly stopped the time he turned his head to them. A tinge of jealousy hit him as he frowned at them. "Hey, let's go!" He shouted impatiently.

Naruto and Hinata sighed and smiled at him. "Okay." Naruto mumbled.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh~ He's so hot!"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

The crowd of girls shouted at him. Sasuke is in the lead. The two shinobi stared at him in disbelief as he wink and wave his hand at them. "I love you too!" He shouted.

Naruto turned violet while Hinata sighed in the scene. "Eww, I rather make Sasuke back to Konoha than to see him like that." He stuck his tongue out in disgust. Hinata on the other hand giggled. "But Naruto-kun, Isn't it good to see Sasuke treat us like a friend?" She smiled.

Naruto smiled at her. "You have a point."

Sasuke suddenly emerged in front of them. "Guys, will you please talk to me? I'm a kind of lonely there~" He winked at Hinata. Her eyes flickered wide while Naruto growled in disgust. "Hey, don't do that to Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke frowned at the scene. The sensation he's feeling is really awful! I just said it earlier. He's jealous. Sasuke looked away as he glared at him. "Fine-" He was cut off by the girls who were suddenly launched at him.

Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped as they watch the boy struggle from their grip. "H-hey! Girls just a minute-!" He can't speak for they're busy at him.

Naruto sighed as he wave for his goodbye. "Sasuke, I think we better go. Take your time doing nasty things to them." He said and suddenly walks. Hinata on the other hand bowed at him to apologize. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. We must hurry because this is urgent." She bowed once again and left the Uchiha.

"Fine! But I'll follow you if I managed to stop this!" This is the Uchiha's last words before the girls struggle to him more.

* * *

"This place is made by Madara's jutsu, but it seems like he wouldn't hurt the villagers." Hinata said to Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, scratched his head while stepping down the stairs. "Our classmates are kind of strange though. They just treat us without any suspicion. Especially Sasuke." He stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, especially him."

"Ahh! What a beautiful sight it is!" A familiar voice was heard by the two shinobi. Their heads turned to Sai who's currently painting. Hinata raised her brow, "The painting... It's like he drew it with his foot." Hinata said softly.

"Is that so? I don't have any art sense." Naruto replied.

Hinata stared for a moment. "A landscape painting, perhaps?" Hinata's eyes flickered wide. Naruto shrugged. "Well, I don't have any art sense." Naruto suddenly walked.

Hinata sighed. "Everybody is somewhat... unusual." She quietly said.

A sound of bug spray was heard in the area. Shino, who surprisingly hates insects, is the one who's doing that. "Stop there!" Shino said the time he saw Hinata and Naruto. "Let's go, Naruto-kun!" She shouted. Naruto followed. "I hate people escaping like I hate insects." he mumbled.

"Guys?" A so familiar voice was heard in the area again. Sakura suddenly appeared in front of them, making the girl's face fell. "Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled widely.

Sakura blushed as she giggled quietly. "Good Morning." Naruto left Hinata standing behind him and approached Sakura. A tinge of jealousy hit her. She looked away at the scene she doesn't like. A couple of minutes later, where it looks like eternity for Hinata, Naruto came back and smiled. "That kind of Sakura is really cool! What do you think, Hinata-chan?" He said happily.

Hinata bowed, her bangs casting shadows on her eyes. She restrained the urge to look sad by smiling at him. "Y-yeah..." She stuttered out quietly. Naruto didn't notice it for Hinata being the quiet ones is her nature.

They continuously walked. They do it in silence until they noticed some people looking at Hinata like they've seen a ghost. Hinata on the other hand, felt shy seeing the villagers stare at her. She continuously looks at her surroundings when a boy bumped at her. The boy looked surprise seeing her. "Hinata-chan... I-I am lost... M-my parents... P-please don't-!" The boy said while trembling.

I know I've mentioned to you that RTN Hinata is nice to oldies and children. But actually, not to nice... If she was there, she'll look at the boy impassively then say, "Don't do that again, or I'll humiliate you for being lame." Then walk out.

But the point is... Hinata, who's really nice, is there. She knelt down to the boy's level then smiled. "Hmm? You're lost?" She whispered nicely. The boy started to cry in front of her which made the crowd look at them. Seems like Hinata got their attentions, huh?

But Hinata looks like she doesn't care about the people around her. She smiled warmly as she pat the boy's head. "Shhh don't worry, we'll find your parents. So stop crying okay?" She said nicely which made the crowd surprised.

The boy stopped as he stared the girl. "R-really?" He said while trembling. Hinata smiled warmly at him. "Of course." She said.

"Tsubaki-kun!" A girl, probably the boy's sister, approached them with a worried expression attached to her face. "There you are...Mom and Dad is looking for you." She lifted the boy and turned her head to see Hinata smiling at them. The girl's eyes widened as she bowed in respect. "H-Hinata-sama." She whispered.

Hinata gasped as she waved her hands frantically. "N-no! Call me Hinata instead." She calmed then smiled at the girl. "Keep an eye on him. He's too young to get lost." She brightly smiled at the girl.

The girl stared in awe as she nodded hesitantly. "H-Hinata..." She said quietly. The girl sighed in relief. "Much better." Hinata said. The crowd looked at the girl in awe as she plays with Tsubaki to comfort him. "Tsubaki-kun, right? Be strong and do not let your emotions engulf your heart, hmm?" She giggled when the boy blushed.

Naruto watched as the other children approach her and talk to her, which made Hinata smile. Of course, she loves children. He smiled at the scene. 'The thing that mostly changed is others' attitudes toward Hinata-chan.' He thought.

"You're the hero's daughter, right? They said that you're really bad to us! But I think they're wrong! Give me a handshake please!" A boy shouted. Hinata giggled as she granted the boy's request. "Okay."

"When I grow up, I want to be kind and strong like you. How can I be like that?" A girl said softly. Hinata put a finger on her chin, gesturing that she is thinking. "Hmm... If you study hard, train hard, and have many friends. Then you'll be alright." She smiled warmly at them.

"Wow! I'll try my best. Bye!" They all started running away from her, which made the girl smile in satisfaction.

Hinata stood up and watched the children ran. Naruto, on the other hand stared at Hinata with suspicion. "By the way, you look like you're enjoying this situation right now." He said to her. Hinata squeaked in surprise as she started poking her fingers like she always do. "W-well... you can't avoid that..." She bowed in embarrassment.

"Hmm?" Naruto squint his eyes at her. "U-um... It doesn't seem like it's dangerous so far... and it's really nice to live like this so..." She smiled once again that made the boy growl. "You didn't forget, right?" He muttered.

The girl turns her head to see a mad Naruto in front of her. "Come on! This is the world we came to by Madara's jutsu!" Hinata squeaked as she wave her hand frantically. "I know... just saying-"

"Anyways, I don't want to stay here any longer!" Naruto shouted as he started to walk in an indescribable way. Hinata stared at the boy. "Wait, Naruto-kun. Where are you going?" She softly said.

"To get information, right?! We don't have time to play here!" He retorted.

Hinata stared at him for a moment then started to run. "Oh, wait for me!" She said quietly despite the fact that it was a shout.

* * *

They've arrived from their destination. "Here we are. It's really the best way to ask Granny for information." Naruto was about to open the door when... "No way! The lightning Nation's bijuu has been stolen?!" Naruto and Hinata stared at each other with a shocked expression as they immediately opened the door, surprising both Shizune and Tsunade.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto shouted.

"Menma." Shizune said calmly.

"Has the lightning Nation's bijuu been stolen?" Hinata said.

"Did something happen to Killer bee?" Naruto added.

"Calm down, I heard that what has been stolen is the main force of bijuu." Tsunade explained. Shizune jolted her head to her. "Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade turned to Shizune after she said that. "Since the battle will occur soon, there is no reason to hide it." She said calmly.

"Who on earth are we fighting against?" Naruto exclaimed impatiently. Hinata calmed him down by holding him on his arm.

"You know the masked man who is recently messing up the nation by using many exclusive jutsu, right?" Tsunade explained which made the two shinobi raised their brow in confusion. "A masked man?"

"He's an S-ranked criminal. But I never thought he would do also something to bijuu." Shizune added.

Naruto glanced at Hinata. "Bijuu and mask. Hinata-chan, maybe he's..."

Hinata turned to him. "Yes, Naruto-kun. Madara definitely doesn't exist in this world, but he could be here by fixing his name, just like you're Menma-kun in this world." Hinata explained to him clearly.

Naruto jolted his head to the Hokage. "Where is that jerk now?" He said angrily.

Shizune interrupted in their talk. "Forget it! He's not the kind of man you can deal with. Many people, including us, have tried to remove him. However Jiraiya, who is one of the three legendary ninjas, was not able to survive and come back." Shizune said sadly.

"Ero-Sennin did..." Naruto said obvious confusion in his tone. Tsunade sighed. "Jiraiya said that when he was alive, there is only one way to knock the masked man down."

"A sealed document. Using the Red Moon Scroll is the way, he said." Naruto's eyes widened hearing the familiar voice. He turned to see Minato and Kushina with their jounin outfit standing near the door.

Hinata turned her head to see them either. "Both of you welcome back." Tsunade greeted. The two shinobi bowed in respect at the front. "We completed the mission." Minato said.

Hinata gasped in surprise as she took a glance at Naruto who's currently frozen in his position. "They are my dad and mom... Alive." Hearing this, the older kunoichi launched at him and hit him on the head. Naruto slumped on the ground with a hard thud.

Kushina's hair started to float in the air. "Is that the right thing to say to your parents who came back after completing a mission?!" She said angrily, making Hinata squeak in fear. 'I see. In this world...' Hinata thought.

Hinata turned to Minato who's still standing not too far behind Kushina. "Minato-san, Can you tell me about that more in detail?" She asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei told me that he heard the prophecy at the Myoboku Temple. The great toad sage predicted that a mask man would come up to Jiraiya-sensei and strike him down. To follow the prophecy, Sensei got the Red Moon Scroll by risking his life. However, he could not come back to the village and died because of serious injury." He explained.

"Then, where is that scroll?" She brightens up and asked him with determination.

"It would be hidden at the border of the Fire Nation." Tsunade responded. Minato approached her, "That means you solved the password!" He said.

Tsunade sighed. "We suffered to solve it, though. Minato and Kushina. You two go get it right after. Kakashi and Guy came back from their mission." Hearing this, Naruto jolted up and slump his hand hard on the table. "That mission! Let me go too, Granny!" He shouted.

"Naruto-kun, why would you want to go there?" Hinata said quietly. Naruto jolted his head to Hinata. "I can't just stand here. The jutsu will be over if we stop the person who used it! This might be the last chance to go back to our real world." He muttered. Hinata gestured her head like she's thinking. "Y-yes..."

"Granny!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade glared at the boy. "This isn't the place for you to butt in!" Naruto growled in madness.

"I also ask you for permission." Minato suddenly spoke. The two shinobi turned their head to him. "Minato!" Tsunade said sternly.

"Don't worry. We'll come back with the scroll." He explained, making the Hokage nod in agreement. "Thank you for your permission." He bowed.

Naruto and Hinata stared at Minato with wide eyes as he smiled at them. Naruto looked away while frowning.

* * *

Hinata is inside their compound. She's eating politely as she suddenly remembered the events happened today. "There are people who shouldn't be in the village and dead people are alive. What kind of world is this?" She softly said. "Naruto-kun's parents are alive. I wonder if he's doing well..." The flower displayed on the center of the table got her attention. She suddenly smiled while staring at it. "Hmm... I never thought that there will be flowers like this. I wonder where Sasuke-kun's source?" She sniffed and smelled the beautiful scent coming from it.

* * *

"Geez, I never thought women can be that strong." Sasuke fixed his messy clothes and wipes away the lip marks obtained from the girls. He sighed as he saw the sunset. "Oh man, I didn't manage to follow them." He shrugged and started to walk. His destination was his house when he remembered Hinata. He suddenly stopped and gestured like he's thinking. "Hmm... How about Hinata-chan's house?" A grin crossed his face as he immediately ran.

He's now at the front of the gate. He leaped and searched for her. When he saw Hinata on the balcony. He grinned as he quietly walks to get near her. He's in front of the balcony now. all he have to do is to jump high to surprise her. He jumped and... "Boo!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Hinata shrieked as she slump on the ground. "Ahaha, you're quite funny." Hinata stared at him in disbelief. She shook her head as she immediately gained her balance.

Sasuke gave another rose to her that made the girl squeak in surprise. "But you just gave me-"

"Nah, it's alright. You've said you like flowers so why not give you another one?" He smiled. Hinata stared at him in awe as she holds the stem of the flower. "Oh, thank you." Hinata accidentally touched Sasuke's hand. A spark was felt by Sasuke as an involuntary blush appeared in his face. Hinata blinked in confusion on why Sasuke didn't lose his grip on the flower. Hinata cocked her head. "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke's eyes flickered as he immediately loose hold of it. "S-sorry." He stammered, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Hinata smelled the flower as she giggled. "I like your flowers, Sasuke-kun. Thank you for giving me two." She smiled with a tinge of blush attached to her face. Sasuke restrained the urge to blush more by grinning widely. "Um... you're welcome!" he happily said.

Hinata giggled once more. "Wanna enter? I'll be happy if you do." She said softly.

Sasuke nodded as he entered.

He sat at the chair and smiled. "You've wreally chwange a wlot, Hinatwa-chan." He said while chewing. "You're bwetter in cwooking now!" He shouted. Hinata giggled at the scene as she stares at the boy. "Please finish your food first." She mumbled.

Sasuke's already finished as he started talking to the innocent girl. "Hey, Hinata-chan. Do you like Menma?" He doesn't know where the heck he gets the question but it suddenly goes out his mouth. Hinata on the other hand, blushed furiously as she covered her mouth with her fingers. "W-what? I-I... W-well you see..." She didn't know what to say. Sasuke sighed as he smiled faintly. "Um... I'm sorry." Hinata jolted her head as she frantically waves her hand. "O-oh! No, don't say that." She smiled.

"Um... I... don't know." She mumbled. Sasuke turned to her with interest in his eyes. "What?" Hinata bowed her head. "I know that I have a crush on him since the academy days. But... I really don't know." Hinata mumbled. This made Hinata think a few things. Does she really loves him or it's just... an admiration? She sighed as she smiled at the boy. "Well... does that satisfy you?" She asked softly.

It looks like a heavy burden was lifted on his shoulders. He can't describe it, but he felt happy. Then the sensation was replaced by... a heartbeat? The Uchiha stared at the girl as he quickly shook his head. "Nah! You don't need to answer if you really don't want to!" He exclaimed, surprising the girl.

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes, shock overwhelmed her face. She laughed nervously staring at the boy in front of me. "O-okay... You don't need to shout." She mumbled, calming the boy.

The Uchiha sighed once again and grinned like nothing happened. "Neh, I better go now." He immediately rushed over the door before the girl say goodbye. Hinata blinked a few times then suddenly raised a brow. "Strange..." She whispered.

Sasuke successfully exited the house. A blush appeared on his face as his heart won't stop beating.

Doki, Doki, Doki.

He clenched his chest as if he can't breathe. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he turned around to see the house again. "I don't understand..." He shook his head frantically then squeezed his eyes shut. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He suddenly ran to nowhere.

After a few seconds, the girl emerged in front of her house to see what happened to the boy. Hinata raised her brow once again. "He's really strange..." She whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3!**

_Thank you for reading! Please Review!_


	4. Oblivious

Hi! PurplishBlue Heiress is here again! Chapter 4 is now here! Thank you for the reviews, I really love you! And oh! Sorry for the late update, I'm a bit busy. As for my mistakes, please tell me so I can change that. By the way, keep supporting so I have the confidence to continue. Okay, let's go on the story already! Enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto. Some plots are mine and the rest are from the movie.

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden: Road to SasuHina!**

**Chapter 4: Oblivious**

_**~ (PurplishBlue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light. He's definitely sure that he slept while the curtains of his room were closed. Well, that explains one thing.

"Wake up, Sasuke."

"Aww... Aniki!" Sasuke muttered while squeezing a pillow beside him. He opened an eye to see his brother already in his Akatsuki cloak, leaning against the doorframe.

His Aniki kept on staring at him like a frozen statue which made him shiver in response. A silent grunt escaped his lips as he quickly sat from lying and sluggishly rubbed his eyes. And now the glaring contest has begun! Itachi's glaring at him with no interest while Sasuke did it while his eyes were half-lidded. They stare at each other for a moment, and then a silent sigh was heard inside the room. "Fine! I surrender!" Sasuke grumpily stood up, passing his Aniki.

"It's breakfast time."

"I know! Just go and stay with your comrades!" He shouted.

Itachi sighed and followed his younger brother walk towards the dining room. Sasuke sat on the nearby chair while scratching the back of his neck. Why not? He's still sleepy and his oh-so brilliant brother suddenly woke him up! Yeah right. Sasuke's a morning person. Oops, a lie.

He rest his elbows on the table, chin on his palm while his free hand's fingers tapping the table in boredom. He's staring at the back of the woman who's currently preparing the already-cooked breakfast. She turned around to give Sasuke a warm smile. "Good Morning." She said.

Sasuke grinned as he folds his arms, hands behind his head. "Okasan." His grinning face slowly becoming a smile.

As the food was already served, he politely ate his share together with his mother, father and brother. He watched as his Otousan finished his breakfast and suddenly stood up. "I'm going. The Hokage assigned me on a mission." He walk towards Itachi and patted his shoulder. Once finished, he walks towards Sasuke and mess up his hair. "Otousan! It's hard to fix my hair!" Sasuke shouted as he automatically fixed it.

His father chuckled and kissed his wife in the cheeks, going out afterwards.

After a few seconds from the time his father exited the door. Sasuke stood up and goes out of the house. "Okasan, Aniki. I'll be going!" He shouted and suddenly ran out of the house.

"Be careful!" Mikoto shouted.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke eyed the said shinobi. 'Seemed like Kakashi-sensei's assigned on a mission hmm?' He thought as he shook his head, giving a grinning face at the man. "Where're you going?" He blurted.

Kakashi gestured a thumbs up at him. "I'm going to a mission with Menma and the others!" He shouted with enthusiasm. Sasuke cocked his head in confusion. "And Sakura?" He added.

Kakashi shook his head. "No! She's on the other mission with Shikamaru and Lee!" He shouted once again.

Sasuke's face fell then suddenly burst in irritation. "WHAT?! Hokage-sama's so unfair! I've been waiting for a mission for how many weeks! Then now I heard that team 7 except me has a mission! I want to come with you, Sensei! Wait for me!" He automatically ran heading to the Hokage tower leaving his sensei staring in confusion.

* * *

"Hokage baa-chan!" Sasuke suddenly emerged in the area making Tsunade and Shizune flicker their eyes on him. The boy slowly, but angrily, walks towards them with indescribable face.

The Hokage didn't know whether she would be scared or rather annoyed. Of course, she didn't know what she did to make the boy make that... indescribable face. She frowned when the boy gets nearer and nearer and now he's on right in front of her. He didn't even notice that his father was there!

As the boy keep staring at her with the glaring face. The situation became weirder all because that the boy suddenly showed his weak side and started to act like a child. "Baa-chan! What did I do to youuuuuuuuu?!" He said.

The Hokage smacked her head in annoyance. She clenched her jaw, restraining herself to kill the annoying shinobi in front of her. What the heck did she do anyway? She didn't even know what the boy is talking about! Had his father was not here, she'd totally beat the crap out of him. Tsunade decided to act calm and stared at the boy. "What did you do to me? You're totally disturbing me!" Out of self control, she shouted.

The boy cringes as he pouted in response. He shook his head as he slump his hands against the table, eyes forming into a glare, which he failed. "I want to go on a mission! Specifically with Kakashi-sensei!" He shouted out loud, which made his father sigh regarding his behavior. Tsunade's eyebrows twitched, as he crossed her arms in annoyance. "I already sent them-"

"I don't care! I'm craving for a mission, Tsunade-sama!" He shouted, making the said woman cringe. What in the world made him think that asking her for a mission is a good thing? She still remembers the time when Sasuke almost killed his teammates by performing Kirin for god's sake! And adding the fact that there's no need to perform it because their enemies are only bandits sent shivers in her spine! She fixed her glasses and glared afterwards. "Do you still remember-?"

"I'll ensure you I won't do it again! Please~" He said.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But that's unfair! My teammates are sent-"

"I don't care! Leave. Now."

"Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade turned to Sasuke's father. It shows that Fugaku had been waiting for a few minutes. Tsunade almost forgot about him. She nodded in response which made the man cough. "I knew Sasuke so much. Let him be. I already saw what will happen if you don't." This made the shinobi boy grin in happiness. His father was totally awesome! He's been a spoiled brat when it comes to his family. Regarding his family, for his father he's a stubborn son; for his brother he's such a brat and for her mother... well hate to admit it but he's a mama's boy. He can't help it, his mother is so anxious when it comes to him! But it's alright... unless his mother shows it to anyone! It's surely an embarrassment!

As Sasuke stared at the Hokage with a triumphant smirk in his face. The Hokage sighed as she stamped the scroll, showing that the mission for him is official. He grinned widely as he quickly snatched the scroll and waved for his goodbye. "Thanks dad! Bye baa-chan!" He shouted as he fully exited the door.

Tsunade stared at Fugaku, who shrugged in response, and sighed. "You're son is such a spoiled brat." She muttered.

Fugaku smirked. "I suppose."

* * *

"Great! Let's go with energy!" Kakashi shouted while showing a thumb up on the people in front of him. A man with a green suit suddenly dropped his knees and completely slumped on the ground. He sighed, his face showing how tired he is. "There is no energy left. It's hard to keep receiving missions. We aren't even young." Guy mumbled. His shoulders slouched.

The white haired man kneeled on his level. He put a hand in his shoulder and showed his thumb up again. "Don't be depressing, let's cheer up!" He encourages the man as Guy sighed once again.

Hinata stared at the men in front of her in confusion. "I wonder if they switched each other." She sighed as she turned around to look at the blond, who's frowning. She watched as Naruto's mother approach him with a mischievous grin plastered across the woman's face. "What's wrong with your depressing face?"

Naruto turned around and found out to receive a nudge from her mother. "You should go with the courage to look nice for a hero's daughter." Hinata blushed hearing the words from Naruto's mother. She gasped as Naruto violently stopped her. "Stop touching me!" Naruto walked out.

Kushina stared at his son in disbelief. "What's wrong with him? Did he enter his rebellious phase?" Kushina crossed her arms. Minato just stared at the scene he saw.

Hinata expected this kind of reaction from Naruto anyway. Naruto values his family a lot, so it really hurt him to see that Madara used his family to create a world so he will do the thing Kami only knows.

Shaking her head, she still approached him to tell him that what he did is wrong despite the facts proven earlier. She looked worriedly at him. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't-"

"How's it going with you?! I'm not Menma!" He shouted which made the girl gasp in surprise. It's the first time Naruto shouted at her. She don't blame him, it hurt him a lot. But still, it hurt her either. She didn't know how to speak, nor respond. She bowed her head in embarrassment in a way that Naruto will not notice her loneliness. "Naruto-kun..." She mumbled.

Minato sighed. "We need to go." He said.

The team was about to leave when-

"Oi Sensei! You forgot about me!" Turning behind, they saw Sasuke waving his hand while running towards them. Kakashi grinned as he showed his thumb up again. "Sasuke! I never thought Tsunade-sama will let you do a mission with us!" He shouted.

The boy stopped in front of him. He rests his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Sasuke grinned as he showed his backpack. "Yup, since I really want to go with you and Menma!" He shouted.

He smiled at the others. "Ohayo Guy-sensei, Minato-san, Kushina-san-" He stopped as he saw the dark-haired kunoichi. The girl only stared at him but after a few minutes she gave him a warm smile. The boy flushed, not because of the smile but because he still remember the scene last night and it still makes him embarrass. Adding the fact that the Hyuuga had completely forgot what happened last night, or he thinks so?

Sasuke's eyes flickered wide but softened. He shook his head and grinned. "O-ohayo Hinata-chan." He suddenly scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Yeah, the world is in complete chaos for the-most-unforgettable-player-that-thinks-he-can't -love-nor-show-affection-towards-any-girls had stuttered. Yeah, chaos.

Hinata bowed. "Good morning." She whispered.

Sasuke's lips parted, signifying that he's about to speak when Kakashi suddenly emerged between them. "Sasuke! I'm suspicious about your actions! Show me the evidence of Hokage-sama's approval regarding the mission!" He gestured his hand like he wants to get the evidence. Sasuke sighed as he immediately handed him the scroll. "I hope your satisfaction has been filled. I don't want to ruin your youthfulness sensei." Sasuke said sarcastically. Darn Kakashi and his youthfulness.

Kakashi nodded as he once again grinned. "This is enough! You may come with us!" he shouted which made the boy cringe. Seriously, what's with the shout? Sasuke shut his mouth, not wanting to respond if the guy will shout again. Geez, his ears is almost bleeding.

"Sasuke!"

Oh no.

Sasuke turned around to see his mother running towards him with something looks like a water container and extra clothes. Hinata stared at the woman and she already figures that it's Sasuke's mother. His son looks a lot like her. Her face is beautiful, with two locks of hair framing it. She suddenly smiled when Sasuke's mother-

"Sasuke, in case you're thirsty here's a water. I also took a pair of shirts so you won't get soaked in sweat. I'll put this on your bag and oh! Kushina and Minato were going with you! You should stay by their side to avoid emergencies okay? Oh, here's a face towel if you think it's getting hotter. Please be careful." Mikoto finished putting the things inside Sasuke's backpack. Sasuke blushed in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his neck. "Okasan... It's alright! I-I can do this." He whispered.

Hinata giggled which made the boy blush more. This is really embarrassing. He coughed which made her mother turn her head to him and smiles. "I think you're leaving. Please be careful." Mikoto kissed his forehead and started to walk away. Sasuke bit his lip as he gestured his head to already start the mission. They all nodded.

* * *

They jump on the branches for almost an hour so they decided to walk for a while. Hinata stared at Naruto whose still frowning. She sighed which made Uchiha Sasuke turn his head on her. "What's the matter?" He blurted. He didn't expect the words to come out his mouth. That made him think it's weird.

Hinata turned her head on him. She smiled faintly. "Menma-kun's in a bad mood."

"Why's that?"

Hinata's eyes widened. He got her off guard. She smiled nervously as she think of what to respond. "Um... Uh... F-family problem I guess?" She mumbled. Sasuke snorts as he stared at the boy. "That Menma really looks frustrated. I didn't even know how he became my best friend." He chuckled at the sentence which made the girl form her lips into a smile. This kind of Sasuke makes her comfortable than the other one.

Sasuke took his water bottle as he drank it. He smiled as he felt he's refreshed. Hinata giggled at the scene. "Your mother cares about you a lot." She whispered. Sasuke almost spat the water in the sudden question. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he looks away from her. "W-well... She's always l-like that." He mumbled. Hinata smiled warmly. "I found it adorable." She softly said which made the boy turn his head on her. She showed a weak smile. "Well... you're lucky. I don't have a mother." His eyes softened. Hinata really changed a lot.

Sasuke softly rubbed her head which made the girl's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't worry. There are still many people who care a lot for you." Sasuke found it awkward. But the texture of her hair is smooth enough to continue rubbing it. It also felt good. Hinata stared in disbelief, but suddenly beamed in Sasuke's encouragement. Sasuke retreats his hand as he smiled at her, a genuine smile while Hinata blushed. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

Sasuke grinned, putting his hands behind his head. "No problem."

"Here we are. The red moon scroll is over there." The two shinobi turned their heads to Minato who's currently looking at the group of trees between a large mass of land full of grasses. They stared at it as Minato crossed his arms. "Sensei may have set the device. Kakashi, you go first and look out the front." He commanded.

Kakashi's kekkai genkai is currently activated. He turned to Minato. "Yes sir! I want to say that but... I've been using the Sharingan eye due to my will." He said. Minato sighed in frustration. "You really become helpless in important phases." He said.

Guy leaned against the tree and slowly slid down until he's fully sitting on the ground. "Actually, I want to get some rest too. I'm also old now." This made Hinata sigh. She's not used to her cousin's sensei being a man 'without youth'. Sasuke just stared and Kushina can't help but watch them.

Minato puts a finger in his forehead and heaved a deep sigh. "Alright. Let's get some rest then." Minato finally said which made the man in green suit sigh in relief.

Sasuke scanned the area as he suddenly raised a brow. "Wait... Where-"

"W-where's Menma-kun?!" Hinata suddenly panicked as she scans the area as well. Sasuke pouted as he looked away from her. The weird feeling showed again. He then realized that his fists were clenched tight. This is really getting weirder.

Kushina smacked her forehead. "Ah, seriously."

Hinata then saw an orange figure running towards the bundle of trees. "There's no time to talk about nonsense!" Hinata almost screamed as she saw a white smoke filled the area where Naruto is. They quickly left and followed him.

Three toads showed in front of Naruto. "Boss Toad!" Naruto shouted.

The others successfully followed him.

"We fell a step behind!"

"Menma, are you serious?!"

Naruto's parents said. Minato stared intensely at the toads and frowned. "Ever since he stepped on it, there is no resolution." Minato explained.

Minato took a step forward. "We're ninjas from Konoha! We came to get the document that Jiraiya Sensei hid!" Minato shouted, loud but clear. But this seemed that the toads were not convinced. "I don't know of such an arrangement. We just got asked to protect the document!" The toad said. The smoke from its cigarette make Hinata wrinkles her nose.

Naruto tried to explain but the toad throws the cigarette to its target, but the ninjas successfully avoided it.

Hinata and Sasuke started to activate their kekkai genkai as they saw Minato suddenly ran towards them. They all followed but a large group of toad jumped over them. This will be a bad idea for people with claustrophobia.

"The number is enormous!" Kushina said with panic in her face.

Sasuke struggled at them with horror attached in his face. "Jeez, frogs! I hate frogs!" He shouted in disgust. He suddenly heard a faint voice not too far from him. "I-I can't move." He finally saw Hinata struggling from a group of frogs. He watched as the Hyuuga girl easily goes out of the group without hurting the icky creatures. Sasuke sighed once again as he struggled once more. "Oh come on..." He sighed as he successfully goes out of the group.

He sighed in relief as he saw Naruto already running towards the frog. He scanned the surroundings to see Hinata catching her breath. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to walk towards her. He was about to take a step when Kushina suddenly jumped and watched as she took the hit from the frog. Specifically poison.

Minato got Kushina in time. Naruto stared at her in disbelief. "W-why did you... why..." He said, not realizing he wasn't forming a sentence at all.

"Retreat Menma!"

"But!"

"It's alright to stay with Kushina. I will handle this." Hinata watched as the man suddenly disappeared.

Sasuke and Hinata quickly ran towards Naruto's mother. Green light showed in her hands as she started to heal her. Sasuke just stared on what she's doing. Finally, she stopped and bandaged it. Kushina's eyes started to open slowly. Hinata smiled in satisfaction as she finished her work. "There's no need to worry. You only got a slight burn." She explained meekly. Sasuke shuddered as he stared at Kushina's leg. "That must be hurt."

"Where's Menma?" Kushina asked. They don't need to answer for she already saw them and suddenly stood up. Hinata gasped and tried to stop her but it seemed it's no use. She let the woman walk and approach her son. Expecting Kushina to hit her son, she gave the boy an embrace.

She watches as Naruto hugged his mother back which made her smile faintly. 'Having a mother is really nice' she thought.

Sasuke smiled at the scene. "It's really nice to watch a scene like this." He turned to Hinata the time she spoke. He gasped as he saw her eyes now brimming in tears. "I've always wanted a mother. But it seemed impossible." She said as the tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Without thinking, Sasuke wiped the tears off her face. The girl's eyes widened in response. Sasuke blushed as he just shook his head and smiled warmly. "I'm sure your mother is proud of you. She's proud of raising a good child like you." He mumbled, looking away from her.

After a few minutes, he glanced at the girl who's brightly smiling at him. "S-Sasuke-kun... Thank you very much." The next scene made the boy's eyes flicker wide. Hinata hugged him. As Sasuke stared at the girl, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. The warm feeling felt good to him. He doesn't have the kind of feeling towards the other girls.

As Hinata broke the embrace, she watched the family again. Sasuke stared at her not noticing a smile in his face.

Yeah, he has feelings for her.

But he's still oblivious about it.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4!**

_Thank you for reading! Please Review!_


	5. Closer

Hi! I'm here again! Oh! Thank you for the reviews! I love it so much! Sorry for always updating late, I'm a bit busy. As for the story, It's doing fine... right? Hahaha! Please let me know my mistakes! I'm so bad at grammars. I'm sorry! Oh well, please start reading already! Ignore me. Just imagine I'm a carrot. Hahaha, enter the story!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto. Some plots are mine and the rest are from the movie.

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden: Road to SasuHina!**

**Chapter 5: Closer**

_**~ (PurplishBlue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

It was already afternoon when they've arrived at the hokage mansion. Minato and Kushina had already disappeared after the success of it. There stood Kakashi, Guy, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata whose reporting in front of the Hokage.

Hinata is looking at her with an impassive face, almost looked like the RTN Hinata the citizens of Konoha have known. Fatigue is attached to her face, which is being noticed by Sasuke. Probably it's from the mission.

"Jiraiya can now fully rest in peace." Tsunade said in relief.

"Then let's get our army ready! We can finally defeat the masked man!"

"No let's wait for the opportunity." Tsunade said as she fixed her glasses.

"An opportunity?" Kakashi said confusedly.

"The prophecy isn't over yet. There is the next sentence in it. It says that the period of time that the Red Moon Scroll will open is when the red moon comes out. I will store this until then." She explained as she sealed the scroll close.

The last thing that was heard was that the vault had closed.

* * *

"Although... we barely got the Red Moon Scroll, it seems like we have to wait again..." Hinata quietly said as she and Naruto walk alone in a certain street. Naruto only sighed as if he's thinking something deep. "Naruto-kun, when does the moon turn red? Maybe we should ask Tsunade tomorrow to-"

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry but I have to go today." Naruto said as he turned around and walks away with a half wave he did. Hinata watched Naruto walk away as she sighed.

Her eyes saddened when the boy walked away. What if... He's already dating Sakura? Does that mean that her hopes of him loving her won't be possible anymore? Does that mean that...?

She had to give up?

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata stopped herself on crying and turned her head to see the raven-haired boy running towards him with a grin in his face. "Where's Menma? He should be here with you... right?" He said, looking at his surrounding only to found none.

Hinata chuckled sadly as she still stared at the direction where the Uzumaki had left her. "He left already, Sasuke-kun. He said he needed to go." She said quietly, the wind crossed as her hair swayed with it.

Silence loomed over the area as Sasuke started speaking. "Uh... wanna walk for a while?" He blurted as he find out that their company for him is quite awkward. Hinata gladly accepted with a nod and a smile.

They started walking as they kept quiet. Normally, Hinata was quite used to this kind of silence and there's nothing wrong on what she's doing. As for Sasuke, he started moving uncomfortable because he still thinks that the walk was still awkward. As they found themselves at the balcony, (A/N: If that's what you call it.) She sat at the nearby stair and sighed. As for Sasuke, he stood still.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" Sasuke finally asked, scratching his head.

Hinata chuckled once again and stared at the view she was seeing. "I...just need some fresh air." She said and with that, the boy sat beside her.

The boy crossed his arms and stared at Hinata. "You know, you should have at least changed your excuse. It's not effective anymore."

"I mean it, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes soften when the girl stared sadly at the scene she was seeing.

The boy suddenly panicked when he saw a tear rolled down her cheek and quickly wiped it. He didn't know but he was also affected on the girl's sadness. What's the meaning of that? We already knew that, but it's still blurry for him to see it.

Hinata smiled faintly, "You know what, Sasuke-kun... you know I love Naruto-kun." Sasuke suddenly raised a brow in confusion. Naruto? Who's Naruto?

Hinata chuckled. "Oh... I mean Menma-kun." She said which made the boy twitch his brows. Yeah right." He responded bitterly.

"But I think it's impossible to make him love me... So I think I'll just give up." She said, folding her legs and put her arms around it.

"Well you see there are so many boys around here. You don't know that maybe there's someone who surprisingly loves you." He blurted, which made the boy flinch in surprise. Did he just say that?

"Oh..." Hinata said.

Sasuke jolted his head on her and waved his hands defensively. "It's not like I mean something about that!" He suddenly shouted, which made the girl giggle at the scene. "Sasuke-kun... you always make me feel better." She said, smiling already.

Sasuke snorted. He grinned and gave her thumbs up. "No worries!" He shouted.

Silence loomed once again and Sasuke saw Hinata yawn. Once he saw it, he already stood up and offered her a hand. "Hey, we should go to our homes now. You wouldn't want to sleep here when it's cold out here. You see, I don't want my mother to worry about me so much again so please understand!" He then pleaded dramatically, and Hinata giggled.

She said nothing and held his hand in approval. He pulled her up and balanced her. They started walking after that.

* * *

Sasuke gave her a smile when they reached her compound. She smiled genuinely at him and bowed. "Thank you very much for the time, Sasuke-kun." She said softly.

Sasuke grinned. "No problem." He responded.

Once finished, Hinata told him good night and entered her home.

Sasuke was left outside as he stared at her home. He shook his head and started walking.

Sasuke can't understand why he was doing such an act towards the girl. He kept on telling himself that it was due to her sudden change. Avoiding girls and declining their dates is included either! So... what is this, already?

Hinata, the shy ones, reminds him of his mother. He never thought that that girl is capable of being gentle and not rude. Her mother and Hinata is both caring and loving, which made him chuckle at the thought.

That was really odd.

Speaking of her mother, he entered the house seeing his mother first. His mother smiled warmly and Sasuke responded, walking towards his room to sleep.

At the room, Sasuke is already lying down the bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. As he thought of their status between Hinata and him, he shrugged.

Well, they were closer than before.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5!**

_Thank you for reading! Please Review!_


End file.
